


Kitten

by Bittersweet



Series: Unrelated One Shots [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston and Mitch and a kitten.





	Kitten

“Look at your adorable little face!” Mitch squeaked scooping up the tiny creature, cradling it against his chest. “You’re just the cutest thing in the whole world! Yes you are! What’s his name?”

Auston shook his head. “He doesn’t have one.” He had found the tiny grey kitten stumbling around outside that morning and had texted Mitch in a panic but he doubted Mitch had actually seen any of the text other than the word kitten. He was such a sucker for baby animals.

“Oh,” Mitch crooned. “That’s no good. You need a name don’t you sweetie?”

“Mitch...” Auston hadn’t planned to keep the kitten. He had never had a cat before and he was on the road so much it didn’t seem fair to keep this one. Mitch looked over at Auston, his eyes wide and bright and Auston crumbled. “We can think of a name later. First you have to help me shop for...whatever cats need.”

Mitch laughed. “Yeah. Do you have someplace to put this little guy while we’re out?” Auston glanced about the apartment in confusion and Mitch laughed. “Never mind. We’ll take him with us. Hey what do you think of the name Alfonso?” he asked as they were leaving the apartment.

Auston groaned. “We are not naming him Alfonso.” The door swung shut after them and they continued the conversation down the hall.


End file.
